


Run

by jerrychos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrychos/pseuds/jerrychos
Summary: Based on the prompt: "If there was ever a time to start running, now would be it."“If there was ever a time to start running, now would be it.”





	Run

The shrill ring of your phone pierced through your room, disturbing you from your whole two hours of sleep. You groaned, rolling over to grab it, wondering who in the hell would be calling you this early in the morning. 

 

_ Connor. _ Reluctantly, you answer the phone, knowing that this likely wasn’t a friendly hello. If Connor was calling you at one in the morning, there was a good chance you’d be getting ready to go to a crime scene. 

 

After a brief conversation confirming your suspicions, you hung up, a heavy sigh escaping your lips. You figured it wouldn’t be the best idea to keep the android waiting, so you slipped out of bed and threw on some clothes before stepping into the bathroom to give your teeth a quick brush.

 

You slipped on some shoes before wandering out into your kitchen, grabbing your badge from the counter and latching it onto your belt. You made some coffee, pouring it into a thermos when it was finished. A faint honk sounded outside. 

 

“That’s my cue Sammy, see ya later,” you called out to your cat, getting a muffled  _ mrow  _ in return. You smiled to yourself, grabbing a jacket, your thermos, and keys before heading out the door, locking it behind you.

 

You hopped into the car, barely having time to shut the door before Hank was speeding off again.

“Jesus Hank, never seen you in such a rush to get to a crime scene at this time,” you mumble, taking a sip of your coffee.

 

“We don’t always get a call where the suspect is still confirmed to be on the scene either,” the older man replied, glancing at you in the rearview mirror.

 

You hummed in agreement, taking another sip of your coffee before tapping the android sat in front of you on the shoulder. Connor turned to look at you, tilting his head to the side.

“I’m more awake now, gimmie a briefing sweet cheeks.”

 

Ignoring the nickname, Connor went over the known information with you, a light shade of blue tinting his face the whole time.

 

A comfortable silence settled over the car as Connor finished, no one breaking it as the ride continued.

 

* * *

 

Hank cleared his throat as he pulled up to the scene: a dreary looking apartment building already surrounded by cops. You set down your coffee, stepping out of the car and following Hank and Connor towards the front doors.

 

“Suspect still hasn’t left the building, to our knowledge,” a lower ranking officer said, walking inside the building with your group. “He’s likely still on the 12th floor where the murder occurred.”

 

“Thanks for the info Davis, we’ll take it from here,” you said, nodding to the officer in question.

 

“Just… Be careful. We don’t really know what we’re dealing with here but all the info we have right now shows this guy is definitely not someone to be taken lightly.”

 

Hank grumbled out a “great”, stretching out the word with an eye roll.

 

“I’m detecting a bit of sarcasm, lieutenant,” Connor states matter of factly.

 

“That’s because danger is your middle fuckin’ name, kid. Always seem to be getting yourself almost killed.”

 

You smirked at their antics, nudging past them and towards the elevators. The two followed you, and you leaned over to press the ‘12th Floor’ button when you were all packed into the elevator.

As the elevator neared its destination, Hank took out his gun, aiming it towards the elevator doors. You followed suit, steadying your aim as you glanced over to Hank.

 

“Now remember,” the man said, switching off the safety on his gun, “they think this piece of shit is still up here, but they don’t know where. Keep your guard up, I’m not in the fuckin’ mood to file more paperwork today because one of you idiots decided to get yourselves shot.”

 

Connor nods, and you turn off the safety on your gun in response. The elevator doors open to a quiet, empty hallway.

Slowly, quietly, you all step out of the elevator, Hank taking the lead and you trailing in the back. Hank knocks on the first door, and the mind numbingly slow search of the evacuated floor starts.

 

* * *

 

You’ve searched the whole floor, only to find it’s completely empty, save for the victim’s body. Hank mutters something about wasting his time and a drink, and heads for the elevators. You go to follow, but a hand on your shoulder stops you.

 

Connor nods his head towards a door back further down the hallway, and you understand.  _ He’s heard something. _ You creep towards the door, gun pointed and ready. Poking your head into the doorway, you motion for Connor to lead the way, stopping him with a hand on his arm to give him a stern look.

You mouth the words ‘ _ be careful _ ’ before releasing him, and following him towards a room further back in the apartment. Slowly, carefully, you push open the door to the room and peek in.  _ Empty. _

 

“Shit,” you mumble, but before you can turn around you hear a small ‘ _ click! _ ’ behind you. You let out a slow breath, locking eyes with Connor before turning around.

 

“Drop your weapon, or I’ll shoot!” The suspect shouts, gun aimed directly for your head. You swallow hard, taking a moment to weigh your chances of survival before tossing your gun towards the much taller man.

He switches his aim, focusing on Connor’s head now. 

“If you have any weapons, drop them now or I’ll blow your head off.”

 

Connor shakes his head. “I’m unarmed, but you’re not making a good choice,” he says, voice even and smooth as ever. You elbow the android in the side, a sign to stop talking before he pisses off this guy even more.

The suspect takes a second to glance down at the gun you tossed to him. He bends down to pick it up and you turn to Connor.

 

“If there was ever a time to start running, now would be it,” you say tugging on his hand and dashing into the room behind you. He gets the picture, and follows you quickly, taking a second to close the door behind him. You’re already on the fire escape, motioning for him to  _ hurry the fuck up _ and he complies, wasting no time in hopping out of the window and rushing down the fire escape.

 

You follow close behind, noticing his LED is a steady yellow, and Hank’s muffled voice can be heard. It quickly turns red as gunshots can be heard above you, and he grabs onto your hand, pulling you faster and faster down the fire escape. He takes a moment to stop and call Hank again, uttering a frantic, “He’s outside!” as more gunshots are heard, this time aimed down at the two of you.

 

A bullet grazes Connor’s shoulder, barely missing you. You hardly have time to react before another bullet from above hits you, tearing through your arm in a matter of seconds. You let out a strangled whimper, but push Connor forward and continue your descent, glancing up momentarily to see the suspect leaning over the edge of the fire escape, already aiming to take another shot at you.

 

You rush down to the bottom, descending the ladder into an alley filled with cops, guns all trained towards the man who was shooting at you seconds ago. One cop ushers the two of you inside and up into the lobby where Hank and some paramedics are waiting.

 

One of them ties a tourniquet around your arm, giving you a second to glance around the crowded lobby. You notice the SWAT team has been called, and Captain Allen stands in the corner giving directions to his men. You look over at Hank and Connor, giving the two a tight lipped smile as the paramedic sets a hand on your unhurt shoulder.

 

You turn to follow the paramedic out to the ambulance, gingerly holding your arm as you climb into the back. The ride to the hospital is silent, and when you arrive, you’re quickly brought into a room so doctors can get to work on your arm.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, you were released from the hospital. You reached into your pocket for your phone, but sighed when you remembered you had left it at home. You start the slow walk back to the police station, hoping Hank and Connor are there so you can let them know you’re okay in person.

 

You’re fairly cold, as the hospital took both your bloodstained shirt and jacket, giving you only a paper thin shirt to wear instead. You breath into your hands, rubbing them together in an attempt to warm them up and continue towards the station.

 

A few minutes into your walk, you hear screeching tires behind you and the slam of a car door. You turn towards the noise, and right into the chest of a very worried, very  _ warm _ android.

 

“Thank ra9 you’re okay,” he breathes, wrapping his arms around you carefully so as not to disturb your injured arm.

You melt into him, welcoming the warmth with a smile on your face.

 

“Take me home, please,” you mumble into his chest, and he picks you up in response, gently setting you in the back seat of Hank’s car and sitting beside you. He keeps an arm wrapped around your shoulders and you lean into him. You notice the bullet wound in his arm has been fixed, but before you can comment on it you drift off to sleep, the stress of the night along with your lack of sleep finally catching up with you.

 

* * *

 

When you wake next, you’re back in your bed, a warm blanket wrapped around you and your cat curled up at your feet. You shift, about to roll onto your side before you realize there’s someone in bed with you. You glance up to see Connor, a peaceful look on his face. His eyes are closed and his LED is spinning, a pale yellow color washing over you. Smiling to yourself, you settle back down and wonder if he’s sending a report to the station, or if he’s just resting.

 

“What would I do without you, Con…” you sigh, closing your eyes and drifting back into the first peaceful sleep you’ve had in awhile.


End file.
